


Can You Love A Monster?

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [185]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Crazy Matt, F/M, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Kidnapped Stiles, creepy Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Simply capturing Stiles beauty with his camera was no longer enough for him. He wanted her all for himself, to keep her for as long as he wanted.





	Can You Love A Monster?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! How’s things, well I hope. (Now I was meant to post this hours ago, but the connection here went to crap again and I'm too lazy to change the notes)
> 
> It's been a great while since I've writen anything, stuff happened and I just sort of dropped into a dark and miserable state of mind.  
> But I'm trying to get back to being me, so here I am, starting out with something quick. 
> 
> To those who aren't familiar with this series, know that each tale is writen in 15Minutes, hence the name. Due to the strikt timelimit I can't really focus on proper grammar or spelling or even making much sense, so if you can't handle any of that or all of that then you should RUN! Run far-far-away and be happy. No need to suffer, there's enough of suffering in the world already. Each tale is a sort of payment to my friends who have been very kind and allowed me to mourn in peace, and given me the time I needed to get to this point, and during this round I'm allowed as many tea breaks I need, so let the green tea flow. 
> 
> Now this tale his for my friend who is for this time around called Aardvark-Aid, and she wanted a fem-Stiles tale with Matt Daehler being a proper creep, she wanted Kanima Jackson too in there, and for Matt to steal Stiles far-far-away.

Breathing in a shaky breath, his camera ready, Matt starts to take pictures of Stiles Stilinski the moment the Sheriff’s daughter slips out of her crappy Jeep. The sunlight hits her just perfectly, making the healthy glow of her skin deliciously prominent. He finds her skin is of such a light shade that the dark little dots scattered about complimented her beauty. The length of her neck and throat was positively enticing, worthy of his focus. Capturing the delicate shape of her lips when drawn up into a smile was always a pleasure.

Matt could easily appreciate the rare beauty of Stiles Stilinski. It was a peculiar beauty that not many could see or appreciate. The likes of Lydia Martine and Allison Argent appeared dull and plain compared to Stiles, both girls too eager to fit in to ever try and be true to themselves unlike Stiles; she refused to be anything but who she was, and it was refreshing, she refused to settle into the part society would have her squeeze herself into, and that made her glorious.

Stiles was a rare beauty who did not wear make-up, because she disliked the feel of it. She dressed as she pleased without giving a damn about what anyone said, her own vibrant taste in clothing wasn’t fashionable but it was so Stiles. The way Stiles dressed seemed to mirror her vibrant spirit, her outfits declaring she was no sheep following the trends of her peers. Stiles was her own person, and she flaunted it proudly and Matt found it all delightful. 

There was however a flaw to Stiles Stilinski, a great flaw that was infuriating, it wasn’t her sarcasm or her devotion to her father and Scott McCall, Stiles’ greatest flaw was the poor taste she had in men. Stiles had a really horrible taste in men, after all she’d been crushing on Jackson Whittemore for what felt like forever, and that crush made no sense at all since the two couldn’t even spend two minutes in the same space without their tempers flaring.

 Stiles’ crush was frankly pathetic, after all someone like Jackson Whittemore would never appreciate someone as unique as Stiles Stilinski, all that mattered to someone like Whittemore was appearance.

Matt had done his best to catch Stiles’ attention, he’d done his best to charm her but all it seemed to do was make her dislike him more, and the less Stiles was willing to endure him the more McCall began to stand between them.

 Stiles would never fit into Jackson’s little world, but there was no way in hell she’d want Jackson if she knew what sort of monster Jackson truly was, and that there gave Matt pause.

**~*~**

****

It was surprisingly easy to steal Stiles away, no one was paying her any attention at the party, nothing new really and Matt had been prepared for it. Since Allison became Scott McCall’s everything, Stiles was often left alone.

 Stiles had of course made valiant attempts mingle, but no one was particularly interested to spend any time with the Sheriff’s daughter, although Danny Mahealani did give her some of his time since he was a nice guy, but eventually Danny escaped Stiles leaving her alone.

 It was surprisingly easy to spike Stiles’ drink, especially when it was one McCall had gone to fetch for her, with McCall’s attention on Allison it was ridiculously easy, shockingly so to slip something into Stiles’ drink. Trusting that the drink her best friend brought her was safe to drink, Stiles began to drink the ruby-red liquid without hesitation, although by her expression alone it was clear it didn’t taste as delicious as she’d expected it to be. Stiles didn’t even finish half of the drink, discarding it after only a couple of sips.

 He’d followed Stiles around, waiting anxiously for the moment Stiles became unsteady on her feet, and when that moment came he rushed in. For once she didn’t push him away, didn’t tell him to leave her alone, instead happily accepting the helping hand he was offering her-

 The fact that she didn’t ask him to find Scott instead of simply agreeing with him that she needed fresh air, spoke volumes on how out of it she was.

 By the time he had her out of the noisy house, Stiles could barely stand or keep her head-up, everything she attempted to say was slurred nonsense.

It had been easy to walk Stiles right on out of the Whittemore house, not a soul seemed to care or notice him or Stiles leaving the party, not a soul questioned why he put her in his car or why he threw her phone into a small shrub before driving away with the unconscious girl.

It was all shockingly easy.

 Knowing very well he couldn’t take Stiles to his own house, and that she had to be as far from curious little noses and sharp little ears, Matt took his prize to the old and rundown summer camp, a place most kids of Beacon Hills spent one or two summers in when the Hale’s were still around to run it. Now the area of once cute cabins looked like something right out of a horror movie, most of the buildings had suffered greatly, vandals and nature had changed the once child-friendly and welcoming area into something out of a horror movie. A fire had burned down the largest of the buildings and the two nearest cabins, a couple of trees had fallen down on the building that had houses the girl’s lavatories, the once cheerful wooden animal sculptures and playground were frightful looking now that decay had set in.

 Matt carefully navigated across the dreary and spooky grounds, heading towards the building that had housed the boy’s lavatories, not that there was much left of the toilets or sinks since someone had seen fit to steal away most of them just like the windows. Stepping inside the building with the now boarded up windows, Matt gazed down at the unconscious girl in his arms.

 `It’s not forever. Just until you see sense. ´ he tells Stiles, he knows he’ll have to repeat this to her at a later date but it makes him feel a little bit better.

 Matt had spent had spent an entire weekend getting the lavatory ready for Stiles, he’d cleared all the broken tiles and mirrors, boarded-up the windows and patched-up the roof. He’d put a lot of effort in making the space safe for Stiles, removed everything she might use against him or to escape.

 Knowing that the space would never be a warm one, and would only get colder the longer Stiles remained there, he’d grabbed every free spare blanket and bed cover he could get his hands on. Matt had even stolen his late-grandmother’s fur coat so that Stiles could wear it during the night. He’d dragged several matrasses over too to ensure she wasn’t stuck too close to the cold floor. He’d done his best and hoped Stiles could appreciate it one day.

 Carefully Matt places his prize down on her makeshift bed, the plastic that covered the top mattress making a surprisingly loud sound when disturbed, he takes care to placing her head on the pillow he’d brought her. He leaves her free at least for a moment longer, not bound by the cuffs and chains that would hold her until she was ready to behave, and moves to light the candles he’d set-up, candles he’d only light when he was around to make sure she didn’t end-up in smoke like the Hale’s had. When he wasn’t around Stiles’ would just have to settle for whatever light might slip through the cracks of the ceiling and the boarded-up windows. Perhaps being stuck in darkness might help make her more willing to stop being a little bitch, after all Matt knew Stiles was afraid of the dark.

 Once the cold space was lit by the soft glow from eleven candles, he’d counted them as he tested how many would be needed to battle the darkness well enough for him to be able to appreciate Stiles’ beauty with or without his camera, Matt turns his attention back to his sleeping beauty.

 Settling beside her Matt allows himself a moment to just appreciate the beauty of his girl, the long slender shape of her body, and he yearns to just touch and explore it with his hands and mouth, but that’s not an adventure he has time for now.

 With great care Matt begins to remove the clothes Stiles’ had been wearing, groaning loudly as his dick started to strain inside the binds of his jeans, it’s difficult not to steal a touch here and there, to slip a finger or two beneath her folds or try just how perfectly his hands would cover her cute little breasts. But he needs to get back to Jackson’s house, so that he could offer to help Jackson clean-up a little before heading home for the night.

 Removing Stiles’ clothes, even her underwear, is followed by the removal of her earrings and that odd little necklace she always wore around her neck.

 Carefully he gets her dressed in a pair of his own sweatpants and blouse before placing a gag over her smart mouth, one which he’d tested on himself to make sure as little sound as possible would leave the girl with a big mouth. He goes on to handcuff her to the radiator, then but the leather cuffs meant for her delicate ankles where they belonged, the heavy set of chains attached to them keeping her from ever reaching the door.

 Matt does know some might think it odd he felt a need to both bind her legs and arms the way he did, but they didn’t know Stiles as well as he did, she’d find a way to escape if left able to use any of her limbs freely.

 There’s a massive part of him that wants to stay with Stiles, another part also wants to just ease the strain of his dick right there and then, but there’s no time and so he swiftly covers her up in several blankets before stealing a quick kiss.

 `I’ll be back soon. ´ he promises her as much as he does to himself before getting back onto his feet, he blows out the candles with great care before walking out of the building. He swiftly nails a few wooden planks, the former floor boards of one of the cabins, over the door to make it even more difficult for Stiles to escape.

 He leaves her rather reluctantly, returning to the party feeling rather proud of himself.

**~*~**

 

It takes him longer than what he’d planned to get back to Stiles, he would’ve liked to have gone to her much sooner, but unfortunately the Sheriff had noticed his daughter missing much sooner than what Matt would’ve liked the man too. The Sheriff was naturally greatly alarmed when his daughters phone was found in the bushes, and suddenly everyone at Jackson’s party had to tell their own whereabouts and who’d seen them and who they might’ve seen.

 Matt also had to wait for Jackson to be free for his use, which took much longer than what he would’ve liked.

 It’s been more than twenty-four hours since Matt had taken charge of Stiles when he finally returns to the camp, he’s got some water and food with him, a change of pants. He grabs a bucket of water from the lake before heading to the old lavatory, Jackson following him like a good little pet.

 The muffled screams that erupts from Stiles when the first noise is made to indicate someone is coming doesn’t surprise him, he can only hope she isn’t too disappointed to find its him and not Scott McCall or her father.

 Making his way inside the now freezing cold interior of Stiles’ temporary home, Matt has to admit to himself he’d been wrong about how cold the space could get, still Stiles was alive and loud even with the gag. He was glad to see by the light of his flashlight that Stiles hadn’t been able to remove the gag, after all who knows what sharp little ears could’ve heard her screaming for help.

 Stiles is visibly shivering where she lay, the chain attached to the leather cuffs around her ankles had been just long enough to keep her right where he’d wanted her, she’d been unable to sit-up which was for the best at least for now.

 `Sorry about taking so long. ´ Matt apologizes while moving over to the candles there were waiting for him, `Somethings didn’t exactly playout as I’d planned. ´

 Stiles goes silent then, and he can feel her eyes on him and he knows even before he turns to face her, the light of the candles finally showing both of their faces clearly that she’s shocked to find its him who took her. The poor thing probably expected it to be someone else, a hunter or another werewolf seeking to get to the Alpha she’s been running around with, it was rather interesting how much Jackson would spill when under his control; something things useful and entertaining, other things not so much.

 `Now let’s get you cleaned-up and in a pair of dry pants, shall we. ´ he says casually not wanting to make the girl uncomfortable, it’s not her fault he couldn’t get to her sooner and her wetting herself was to be expected, after all Stiles tended to drink a lot of green tea and coffee too not to mention sodas.

 He sets the bucket and towel close to her bed, before removing the gag and lifting the bottle of water up to her now dry and chapped lips.

 `Here. Have a sip. ´

 `You drugged me. ´ is what she says instead of doing as she was told, her voice was raw telling him she’d screamed more than once today.

 `I had too. ´ Matt tells her.

 `No. No, you didn’t. ´ Stiles says a little bit too sharply.

 `Are you telling me, ´ Matt starts, his hand moving to rest beneath her head and trying to direct her to take a sip of water, which she still refuses to do, ` that you would’ve come willingly? ´

 `Hell no. ´ she spits at him, eyes hard and cold with unbridled anger.

 `Then I had too. ´ Matt reasons, finding his own behavior perfectly reasonable.

 `No. No, you didn’t. You didn’t have to do any of this. ´ Stiles says moving her head away from the bottle of water he was offering to her.

 `Stiles. ´ Matt sighs, feeling more and more disappointed with Stiles, `Just drink. ´

 ` What now, ´ she goes on to ask, eyeing the water bottle like it might hold poison instead of water, ` trying to drug me again? ´

 `No. ´ Matt says immediately, but he decides to give-up for the moment getting the rather hostile girl to drink, setting down the bottle next to the bucket of water.

 `I’m not going to drug you again, ´ he goes on to say, moving over to free her ankles from their binds, ` not unless you give me a reason too. ´ 

 As soon as she’s free from her chain that connected both cuffs, she begins to kick at him and she screams bloody murder, and before he can stop her, threaten her, she lands a kick right in his face. He’s knocked on his ass, nose bleeding, but it isn’t his bloody appearances that causes Stiles to go silent and still, it’s seeing Jackson who’d hissed when kicked its master in the face.

`J-Jackson? ´ her voice quivers with disbelief, her eyes moving over the face she so often admitted, pausing at the sight of Jackson not so human eyes.

 `What – what is this? ´ Stiles asks, her voice a little bit louder as her gaze flickered between him and Jackson. Her gaze lingers on Jackson a little bit longer each time, at times checking out the sharp claws that had replaced Jackson’s manicured fingernails.

 Matt waits for her to recoil with disgust as Jackson starts to become less and less human, he expects her to cry out in horror but it never happens, instead her eyes flash with anger as they dart back to Matt. There’s no doubt that if she wasn’t still handcuffed to the radiator she would’ve no doubt lunged at him, much in the same way she’d done when she caught a couple of guys filming Reyes having one of her fits.

 `What did you do to him!? ´ the girl of his dreams roars at him, beautiful eyes wild, `You fucking sicko, what did you do to him!? ´ Her words cut him deep, and the way she still can’t see what sort of monster Jackson was rubbed him the wrong way.

 ` I swear to God, I’m going to kill – I’m going to get fucking kill…´ the rest of her threats die the moment he pulls out the gun, and points it at her.

 The clever girl she is, Stiles goes quiet immediately and does her best to back away further away from him.

 `Why are you so obsessed with him? ´ Matt asks not even trying to keep his own anger from his voice, the way she cares about Jackson even now drives him mad. Matt has spent so much time thinking about Stiles, so much that his own grades have suffered.

 `Why can’t you see that he doesn’t give a damn about you? ´ Matt asks furiously, moving towards the now frightened girl, `Why can’t you see, that he’ll never care about you the way I do!? ´

 Stiles visible flinches at the loudness of his voice, her eyes wide and full of fear as she faces the gun pointing at her.

 `Matt, please – please put the gun down. ´ she starts, her voice is shaky and desperate, `Please, you don’t need to do this, you don’t. ´ 

 `Of course I do! ´ he barks at her, his anger exploding when he catches her throw a pleading gaze up towards Jackson who doesn’t move to help her.

 `I need to make you see – I _need_ to make you see what he is – I need to make you see that you should give me a chance. ´ Matt tells the girl he just wanted to like him, to want him.

 `I’d be so good to you, ´ and he would, he’d love her like no one else ever would, ` I’d love you right. ´

He doesn’t miss the look of disgust that passes behind those amber eyes when he tells her he’d be good to her and that he’d love her, that passing expression of distain makes him snap.

`Would you be able to love a monster? ´ Matt asks before demanding the Kanima to reveal itself in its full and horrid glory, and the creature does as it is told.

 Stiles’ eyes widen, and for a moment she stops breathing as if afraid it would alert the scaled monster to her presence, and he thinks she’s finally seen the light but then her gaze hardens with defiance.

 Her eyes, so very dark in the faint light of the candles, zero in on him and her voice is unwavering and so cold and cruel it chills him to the bone. 

`No. No Matt. I could never love a monster like you. ´


End file.
